charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Anticipating Wonders
You can find the secondary timed quest by clicking here: The Same Sled |-|Anticipating Wonders 1/15= *Find a Letter to the Enchanter Claus by digging up snow items or getting it as a gift *Find a Ka-pow by casting spells or getting it as a gift *Collect rent from any (3) Shmoo Houses |-|Anticipating Wonder 2/15= *Harvest (3) Christmas Trees *Find a Green Light from a Christmas Tree *Find a Red Light from a Christmas Tree |-|Anticipating Wonders 3/15= *Collect from (3) of your Neighbors' Houses *Do any action in a Neighbor's Farm (except sell in the market) to find Letters *Harvest (5) Christmas Trees |-|Anticipating Wonders 4/15= *Get a Present from harvesting Christmas Trees or as a gift (the Presents are a random drop, so ask for them as gifts) *Find a Ka-pow by casting spells or getting it as a gift *Upgrade the Sled to Level 2 (Click here for Sled Build) |-|Anticipating Wonders 5/15= *Run the Sled (4) times to get Christmas Magic (enchanting your Sled will get you a bonus spell) *Get (4) Sacks of Gifts by enchanting with Christmas Magic *Harvest (10) Christmas Trees |-|Anticipating Wonders 6/15= *Clear (15) Snow items on your Neighbors' Farms *Harvest (5) Christmas Trees *Upgrade the Sled to Level 3 (Click here for Sled Build) |-|Anticipating Wonders 7/15= *Get (3) Ka-pows by casting spells or getting them as a gifts *Get (40) Letters to Enchanter Claus by digging up snow items on your farm, taking actions on a neighbor's farm or getting them as gifts *Grow and harvest (15) Christmas Trees |-|Anticipating Wonders 8/15= *Get (3) Presents from harvesting Christmas Trees or as a gift (the Presents are a random drop, so ask for them as gifts) *Grow and harvest (25) Christmas Trees *Upgrade the Sled to Level 4 (Click here for Sled Build) |-|Anticipating Wonders 9/15= *Enchant (12) Shmoos *Have a Wonder Workshop *Craft (3) Garlands in the Wonder Workshop |-|Anticipating Wonders 10/15= *Get (10) Magic Dust by casting spells or as a gift *Feed your Neighbors' Animals (30) times *Upgrade the Sled to Level 5 (Click here for Sled Build) |-|Anticipating Wonders 11/15= *Get (6) Mittens from the Winter Collection *Harvest your neighbors Christmas Tree Crop 15 times *Craft (7) Garlands in the Wonder Workshop |-|Anticipating Wonders 12/15= *Accept (20) Gifts from Friends *Enchant Woodlots (3) times (Tip: Leave the Woodlot ready to be harvested and each time the spell runs out you can recast it without having to run production on the Woodlot) *Upgrade the Sled to L6 (See: The Same Sled for build requirements) |-|Anticipating Wonders 13/15= *Get (10) Presents from harvesting Christmas Trees or as a gift (the Presents are a random drop, so ask for them as gifts) *Have Neighbors collect from your Woodlots (4) times *Craft (10) Garlands in the Wonder Workshop |-|Anticipating Wonders 14/15= *Collect (6) times from Neighbors's Sleds *Feed (35) of your Animals *Upgrade the Sled to L7 (See: The Same Sled for build requirements) |-|Anticipating Wonders 15/15= *Give (50) Gifts to your Neighbors *Get (20) Magic Dust by casting spells or as a gift *Craft (15) Garlands in the Wonder Workshop 'NOTE:'The Letters will stop dropping upon completion of the quest. Category:Timed Event Quests